


The Courting of Dean Ambrose

by FalconEye



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (so far) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Supernatural Elements, immortal!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconEye/pseuds/FalconEye
Summary: Dean had lived a long time. Like, alongfucking time. But he could say, with confidence, that he'dneverbeen in this situation in hisentire long-assexistence. And he'd been pretty damn sure he'd seen everything at this point. Figures it would be Braun, Dolph, Drew, Roman, and Seth that proved him wrong. And Finn? Maybe Finn?Look, point is, Dean wasfuckingconfused.-Dean is an immortal being along with several other supernatural beings in WWE. He's just come back from an injury, feeling back on top of the world, when he, Seth, and Roman, and Dolph, Drew, and Braun get into a typical "we're the best faction on Raw" feud. Except, for Dean, there's nothing typical about it. Dolph, Drew, and Braun are trying to get him to betray his brothers, which is already a problem, but then they're being... reallyreallynice? Like complimenting him a lot? And giving him things?? And then Roman and Seth get involved inthatpart too???Holy shit, is Dean beingcourted????-Starts from Dean's return to RAW on August 13, 2018, but will probably jump straight to September 24, 2018 and onward.





	The Courting of Dean Ambrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrufaxRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/gifts).



> Little nervous posting this, but screw it. It's happening. 
> 
> This fic was born out of several tumblr posts and some conversations with [Peggy](http://demonbaloreigns.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and Twitter about how Dean was being complimented so much by everyone in the Shield/Dogs of War feud and the possibility of him being so confused because he's lived _forever_ and thinks he's being courted. So of course I had to add more supernatural shit to it. I'm not entirely sure if the pairings I have are final (meaning Finn, because I just love BalorShield so I may sneak him in somewhere) or how much I will diverge from canon/kayfabe. BUT. This _is_ a thing that's happening. God help me. God help us all.
> 
> This chapter is super short, but rest assured I'm planning on making the rest much longer!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [Falcon-Eye](http://falcon-eye.tumblr.com/) and twitter [@Becky_Fal](https://twitter.com/Becky_Fal).

Dean had lived a long time. Like, a _long_ fucking time. But he could say, with confidence, that he'd _never_ been in this situation in his _entire long-ass_ existence. And he'd been pretty damn sure he'd seen everything at this point. Figures it would be Braun, Dolph, Drew, Roman, and Seth that proved him wrong. And Finn? _Maybe_ Finn?

Look, point is, Dean was _fucking confused_.

Dean was some kind of… something or other. Not quite _human_ , let's put it that way. Some people called what he was _immortal_ , some called it _fae_ , but whatever he was, it meant he couldn't die. Or, maybe he could, but he hadn't kicked it this far, anyway. And he'd come damn close a couple times.

So Dean had seen a lot of shit. He'd _done_ a lot, too. He'd reinvented himself more times than he could count, traveling around, changing his name, doing all kinds of crazy shit. He couldn't really remember his real name anymore, but at this point he didn’t care. That person was gone. He'd been Jonathan Good for a good while, then changed his name to Jon Moxley after a hundred years or two, and then he just got tired of the name Jon. So Dean Ambrose he became. That was maybe seven years ago, give or take? So _Dean_ was still fairly fresh - but in name only. Whatever-he'd-been-named-originally was an _old_ motherfucker. He'd learned very early in his life that he wasn't quite human, and very quickly after that he healed super fucking fast. He'd actually taken to describing himself as "temporarily destructible" for a while, too. So naturally, he took advantage of his situation. Jon/Jon/Dean/ _Whoever_ fought, and was damn good at it, too.

Recently (or as recently as recently can be when you're immortal), Dean had joined WWE. At this point in his life, he still loved fighting, but he'd noticed his healing beginning to slow down. _Jon Moxley_ was durable as fuck, bled like a stuck pig every night, until the late 1900s, early 2000s. What people saw on tv? _Nothing_ compared to what he used to be able to take. And it fucking bummed him out. So, reluctantly, he'd resigned himself to taking it easier. WWE was so much different from anything he'd ever signed with. It was as close as he could get to his normalcy without losing himself in the carnage and getting himself busted open by accident. They actually cared about that shit. They were trying to be _PG_ , as little blood as possible. Whatever, he could do that… probably… maybe… hopefully… He'd try, anyway. Dean figured he'd use his time as Dean to let his body do its thing and then when he'd need to move on, he could go nuts again. Hopefully.

WWE was also different from anything Dean had ever done before in the sense that a few people here had a strong aura of… something or other. They were like Dean, and he could _tell_ they were, which wasn't usual. Granted, they all weren't what he was, but they were all mixed with something, whether they knew it or not. A couple with wolf blood, a couple demons, a few that he'd thought might have been mixed with sirens until he actually _heard them sing_. Weirdly, the only vampire in the entire company was Vince McMahon, but Dean had decided dwell on _that_ some other time. Most of the world wasn't 100% human (and you get a lot of those " _I'm 1/3rd banshee, 6/8ths werewolf, 9/25ths wood fae spirit nymph -_ " pricks - like we get it, you're not human _shut the fuck up_ ), but here, if they knew what they were, they weren't hiding it from the people who had no idea they existed. It was kind of freeing.

Everyone knows what happened to the Shield; that shit's in the past, kinda - Dean still needs to drag Roman into cornering Seth about an _actual fucking apology_ , but for now he'd taken what he'd gotten. Plus, he still had to think of shit for Seth to do to make up for the whole thing. And the list was getting long, but not long enough. Anyway, apology kind of accepted, list in progress, the Shield was back. Briefly. And then Dean had gotten hurt. Like, _hurt_ hurt. He freaked the fuck out.

Nine months he was out, fucking miserable. Now, a common misconception about people who lived for-fucking-ever is that time flies by for them. It _doesn’t_. Yeah, Dean considered seven years ago "recent" but that's in terms of years in the grand total of years he'd lived. A month was still a month, and nine months was fucking awful. Plus, he'd come the closest he'd ever come to actually, literally, _for real_ dying. And that terrified him into rage. He wasn't supposed to get _hurt_. He wasn't supposed to _die_ (so far) - he was (Jon/Jon) Dean fuckin' (Good, Moxley) Ambrose, goddammit!

So for months, he _healed_ and _rehabbed_ and _fumed_ and _boiled_ and _swore_ and _raged_ with nothing to let his energy out on but his goddamn greasy hair (which honestly needed to be trimmed anyway, but drunkenly rage-shaving his entire head worked too). So when he was finally was cleared to work out again, he worked the fuck out.

Now, Dean was _finally_ back. Seth had contacted him a few days earlier trying to figure out when he would return, but it was a nightmare for both of them because Seth _insisted_ on _texting_ Dean, and Dean _insisted_ on pretending his goddamn phone _didn't exist_ (fucking technology, man). But when they _finally_ got ahold of each other, _finally_ got Dean to the venue, _finally_ stormed out to the ring together, it was all fucking worth it. The crowd went apeshit, but Dean was focused on the ring. If he didn’t hit someone soon, so help him God, he was gonna start swinging at Seth, shitty apology or not. Apparently they were crashing a contract signing? Or, rather, _he_ was crashing the signing? Whatever, there was a contract to be signed and faces to be punched, and for the first time in nine months, Dead was fucking pumped.

Dolph and Drew were pissed, and let it show - Drew's coat came off, Dolph started shedding layers; Drew even threw a table out of the ring for some reason. Dean intended to storm the ring with Seth but couldn’t help but charge in front of him. The venue lights shinning at Dolph, now shirtless in his fucking designer jeans and _fucking hair_ , hit the gold of the Intercontinental Championship and immediately caught Dean's eye. _That one_. 

Dean all but threw himself at Dolph, momentarily forgetting his "gotta take it easy on my body" rule, and _whaled_ on him. Then, Dolph just wasn't enough. He wasn't fighting back right. So Dean chucked him out of the ring and turned to where Seth had Drew - who _was_ fighting back. _Perfect_. Dean literally leaped onto Drew and swung madly at this ribs (damn the tall fucker). Drew shoved him away, onto his ass, but Dean rolled into a crouch just as Seth super-kicked Drew's weirdly-Seth-looking face. Yeah, that could work. Stunned, Drew stumbled forwards right into Dean's waiting kick. Drew grappled under his arm, Dean pulled back with more force than he'd meant to and hit what felt like the hardest Dirty Deeds he'd ever hit. Holy _shit_ , he felt alive again.

Dean paced, kind of upset that there wasn't anyone else to fuck up, while Seth did some kind of roar-scream in the background. Dean just couldn't stand still - never could, granted - but felt more energized than he had in so fucking long. Seth was distracted riling the crowd up and Dean almost stepped on his contract. Oh yeah, that was a thing they were doing. Dean shoved the contract into Seth's chest and kept pacing the entire time he signed it. Between his own energy and the roar of the crowd, Dean was practically _vibrating_. Seth held up his fist for their Shield fist bump-thing, and there was a moment when Dean raised his fist that he forgot he was _Dean_ now and almost clocked Seth in the face for the fuck of it. 

After Raw, Seth hugged Dean and Roman met them both in the locker room, promising beer and some fucking good food that Dean was in no way paying for. The three made their way to the garage, and as they were loading their shit into the truck, a chill went down Dean's spine. Seth and Roman were oblivious, happy to go on and on about how amazing the contract signing had gone. Dean turned, and across the parking lot, loading bags into their own car, were Dolph and Drew, just watching him. Staring at him, really. And Dean didn’t have perfect eyesight, but he could see there was something in the way they looked at him that unnerved him. Roman clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder snapped him out of this stare-down he was apparently having with the two other men, and as soon as he looked away, Dolph and Drew drove off. Obviously this was in no way over, but somehow Dean knew those two chucklefucks were up to something weird.

And weird it was.


End file.
